


Our Game Now

by Storm137



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm137/pseuds/Storm137
Summary: When Yugi Mutou was young, he and his sister were gifted a strange puzzle from their father. But when they finally solve it, their world begins to change. They question if the gift is more than just a game - and if darkness exists inside all who touch the Millennium Items. To defeat the darkness, their sibling bond must prove stronger than the forces that try to break them.





	1. The Gift

Author's Note: This is an AU, so the story is changing some things. It’ll have things mixed, elements from the movie and the show(s) so… enjoy. 

 

oooo

 

“Long ago, when the pyramids were still young…”

 

“Dad?”

 

“E-Eh?”

 

“How old are the pyramids?”

 

“Very old. Now, Egyptian Kings played a game of great and terrible power. But these Yami no Games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the world but the brave and powerful Pharaoh sealed away the magic. Sealing them away into the Millennium Items. Now five thousand years later…” 

 

The man sitting in front of his children smiled as he lifted up a strange gold looking box. It had strange symbols carved into its workings as he presented it to them. 

 

“I gift the challenge of the Millennium Puzzle to my dear son and daughter.”

 

The two children looked to the box in awe, both reaching for it. The eldest of the two being handed the box as the younger one pouted. The eldest, a young boy with tri-colored hair and soft violet eyes gingerly lifted the lid up, peering inside.

 

“... It’s broken.” The youngest, a little girl with brown hair that had a few light streaks of blond in it, remarked. 

 

Their father grinned as he leaned back in his chair. “No. It’s unsolved. Not even my colleagues can solve this puzzle.”

 

“But Dad, why is it not in a museum?” The boy questioned, looking up. “I mean, isn’t it your job to find the artifacts for the museums?”   
  


“Yeah. How come?” The girl questioned.

 

“Because I can tell destiny and while you may be a few years apart, I know you’ll be able to handle this destiny. My son, the Brave Game King and my daughter, his partner in crime.”

 

The children looked to one another and smiled, giving a nod.

 

“Right.”

 

“Game King.” The girl remarked. “There’s a word for that, isn’t there?”

 

Their father took the box as the boy closed the lid, setting it on a nightstand. The girl laid beside her brother, not wanting to leave him just yet. He didn’t mind, putting an arm around her as their father tucked them in.

 

“Yes there is. Yugioh. King of Games. Sometimes called King Yugi.”

 

The girl giggled, laying her head over her brother’s heart. “Just like you, Big Brother.”

 

The boy, Yugi, gave a sheepish grin. “Me? King? Nah…”

 

“Either way, destiny might call one day. I give you the challenge of the puzzle. Do you accept?” Their father asked as he moved to the doorway.

 

Yugi closed his eyes.

 

“... I accept.”

 


	2. The Puzzle

 

Chapter 1: The Puzzle

 

“That thing is evil.” 

 

“That thing” was an item that was in pieces currently across her older brother’s desk. The boy sitting at it sighed as he looked to his sister.

 

She had grown since that night. Still shorter than him by about a foot but it didn’t take away from the glare she was giving him. “This thing was a gift from Dad and he gave me. Well, actually, he gave US, Natsuki, the challenge of solving it, remember?”

 

She frowned, crossing her arms.

“Yeah, I remember. I also remember that thing is older than our whole family and might be crawling in curses. You’ve heard about what happened to the people in King Tut’s tomb right?” Natsuki asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Yugi rolled his eyes, turning back to the puzzle. “Nat, I know. It was also found they died of a different cause, of science, not a curse. Curses are only curses if you give it energy. Remember?”

 

“Yeah…” She mumbled, sitting on the bed, watching her brother. Their days of sharing rooms were long gone now. 

 

Yugi nodded, falling quiet, glancing at notes he had written on past attempts. “You know, this thing is pretty interesting and it means a lot to me.”

 

“I know… Dad gave it to us.” She frowned, glancing at the calendar.

 

Akira Mutou was an archeologist, one of the best in Domino City and he had been gone a lot from the siblings lives over the years. He was supposed to arrive back from England any day now. Yugi paused, looking to his sister, frowning. He knew she was a daddy’s girl from the second she had been born. He missed his father too, so much his heart hurt some days but he knew Natsuki was a clinger. 

 

While he was gone, they lived in the house they shared with their grandfather, who ran a game shop below it. They both adored their grandpa, Yugi was especially close to him but… he didn’t replace the presence of their father.

 

“He’s gonna be back soon, Nat. Promise.”

 

She shrugged, looking at the puzzle. “... Can I help?” She asked softly.

 

Yugi grinned and gathered the pieces up before setting them on the bed, sitting across from her. “Of course. I’d like nothing better.”

 

Natsuki smiled softly and gathered a few pieces up. They were quiet as they worked. It was still difficult however.

 

They jumped as a thunderclap was heard outside.

 

“What the?”

 

“Were we supposed to get storms?” Yugi asked.

 

“I dunno.” She shrugged. Before long they had fallen quiet, working again.

 

The puzzle slowly snapped together. Both having one half of the triangle in time.

 

“Look, we’re doing it!”

 

“I can’t believe it...” 

 

Natsuki handed her half of the puzzle to Yugi as he snapped it together. They looked at it in awe. It was coming together… just one piece left.

 

Yugi reached into the box, smiling as he came up to the last piece. “Heh, that reminds me. Remember a few nights ago when I came home all beaten up?” He asked, turning it over in his hands.

 

Natsuki frowned. “Yeah, I was worried sick. You refused to tell me what happened. All you said was that you got some new friends.”

 

“I did. One of them actually took this piece. Threw it in the river.”

 

“What!?”  She slammed her hand down onto the mattress. “And you call them friends!?”

 

“Natsuki, listen, listen.” Yugi chuckled, smiling. “I stood up to this guy called Ushio. He was so mean but my new friends stood up for me. Even got this back.”

 

Natsuki smiled a little. “And they apologized?”

 

“Yup. Promised not to do that again. So, it’s all good.”

 

“Well, that’s good. You got your wish.” 

 

They fell quiet as nostalgia came over them. When they had been very young they had made a wish on the puzzle. For Yugi, it had been for friends. For Natsuki, for her brother to be safe, always. 

 

_ Now I just wish my half of the wish had come true. He still got hurt. _

 

**_I’m just glad it came true._ **  Yugi thought as he looked his sister in the eyes. “You ready?”

 

She placed her hand over his. “Ready.”

 

He slipped the piece into place as Natsuki smoothed it down as it clicked into place with a soft “clink” of the gold.

 

There was a radiant glow within seconds. It blinded them as they cried out. Yugi covered his eyes as Natsuki lept back, falling onto the floor with a yelp. “IT’S TOO BRIGHT!”

 

“WHAT THE HECK!?”

 

The light didn’t fade but the shadows it cast faded… into hellish nightmares. Monsters and demons surrounded the siblings as they huddled close together. Yugi still clutched the puzzle in his hand as one arm was looped around his sister.

 

Natsuki whimpered, horror in her eyes at the things she was seeing. “Yugi, we made a mistake.”

  
  


“I…” Yugi gasped as one leapt at them, he whirled around, guarding Natsuki, expecting a blow to come as his sister screamed…

 

But everything for him went dark.

 

For Natsuki, she was staring at not the monsters that surrounded them now but at her brother. He was still holding her but her feet were off the ground now. She had to hang on tightly. He looked different yet the same but the most shocking thing appearance wise were two things.

 

His eyes were a bright red now and there was an Egyptian eye etched onto his forehead with gold energy.

 

“Y-Yugi…?” She whispered. 

 

He didn’t look to her. He instead set her down, much to her dismay and held the puzzle up by its cord to the creatures.

 

“Shadow creatures…” He spoke, his voice, confident… Powerful. “Begone! I command you to leave this realm!”

 

The creatures all screamed, hissed and roared at him but soon dispersed into dark mist clouds before they were all gone.

 

Yugi turned to Natsuki as she backed up against his desk, shaking like a leaf, looking up at him. He offered her a hand that she slapped away, shaking her head, closing her eyes, half expecting more monsters to come. 

 

“Natsuki?” A quiet, gentle voice asked as a hand settled on her head. “Nat, are you okay?”

 

She opened her eyes, finding Yugi before her again, back to normal. He looked tired and worried and confused.

 

The girl shook her head before launching herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. He let out a grunt as he fell back, his little sister in his arms. “H-Hey it’s okay…”

 

“It was horrible!” She sobbed, burying her face into his chest. “Yugi, what was that!?”

 

Yugi looked around them and at the puzzle he had set down. He brought it close as Natsuki shrank against him, looking at it with what could only be described as terror. “I don’t know. Maybe… I don’t want to know.”

 

“Those things… They looked like those cards.” She whimpered, sniffling. Yugi set the puzzle down and hugged her tightly, shushing her.

 

“It’s okay. It’s over. Whatever it was it’s never happening again.”

 

_ But… what else happened? I don’t remember. I don’t remember at all. Just the thing that looked like the Kuriboh card launching at us and then… Nat was on the ground shaking looking like she had seen a ghost. _

 

_ Or rather looking like she had seen dozens of monsters. _

 

Natsuki curled up against him, crying quietly until she started to hiccup. It was the scariest moment of her life. Yugi kept trying to comfort her, rubbing circles on her back until she slumped against him, her head under his chin, exhausted from it all. Adrenaline gone, crying leaving her breathless.

 

Yugi shifted so he was sitting against his bed, unwilling to move her. He knew when she was this freaked it out, it was best to just ride out the storm for awhile. 

 

Before long Natsuki was asleep as Yugi quietly examined the puzzle. Its points and edges, the intricate carvings.

 

He looped the cord over his head and leaned his head back as exhaustion began biting him.

 

oooooo

 

Their father had arrived home that night and the next morning, the siblings exhausted and in Natsuki’s case, grouchy, made their way to the kitchen, bleary eyed and half asleep.

 

“Well, looks like King Yugi and Princess Natsuki have awoken.” Their grandfather, Solomon, chuckled as he set down their breakfast plates for them. “Didn’t even get up when your father came home.”

 

“Daddy’s back?” Natsuki asked quietly, more so a mumble as she picked at her food with her chopsticks. She threw her head back and yawned. “Oh goodness, I’m sleepy.”

 

“We were up late last night.” It was discussed very briefly when they awoke that they would NOT mention the previous night's events. As Yugi put it: “Take it to the graveyard or take it to your urn unless it happens again.”  

 

“That so? What were you up to?” He asked, sitting across from the teenagers.

 

Natsuki said nothing and just pointed to the Millennium Puzzle hanging around her brother’s neck, giving it a sour look. “Yugi decided we were gonna fulfill Daddy’s challenge last night.”

 

Yugi grinned sheepishly, holding it up for view.

 

Solomon’s eyes widened as he looked at it closely. “My word. May I?”

 

Yugi nodded, taking it off and handing it over before starting to eat. “It was tricky.”

 

“But we figured it out. Took two sets of hands to do it.” 

 

“You two do know what this puzzle’s hieroglyphics promise correct?” He questioned before looking out of the room. “AKIRA! GET IN HERE! THEY DID IT!”

 

“No.” Natsuki deadpanned. 

 

“We don’t really know Egyptian, Grandpa.” Yugi chuckled, glancing at his sister and giving her a warning look. “Sis, why don’t you have some tea or something?”   
  


“Why don’t YOU have some coffee and cream?” She mumbled before shoving her plate aside and laying her head face down on the table.

 

As she said this, a tall man, who resembled Yugi in many ways appeared. He was dressed in khakis and a long sleeved shirt. He looked stunned as he saw the puzzle. “Oh my word.”

 

Yugi perked up and shoved his sister as she looked up before she grinned, sitting up straight. “Dad/Daddy!”

 

Akira grinned, seeing his children. “First things first. I come all the way from Egypt, look up and down for some decent gifts to bring back and not even a hug?”

 

They laughed, hurrying over and embracing their father as he hugged them tightly. The separation wasn’t easy as he could be gone sometimes for months at a time but the time together they did have was worth it. “Oh, my kids.”

 

“Dad.” Yugi smiled, hugging him tighter for a moment before pulling back as Natsuki clung to her father completely like she had when she was little.

 

“Daaaad! I missed you!”

 

“Natsuki, I have to stand up eventually.”

 

“... Not right now.” She mumbled, holding on, her arms looped around his neck as he stood. Solomon and Yugi chuckled at the sight.

 

“Kids.” The elder mumbled, shaking his head.

 

“That’s my little sis. C’mere you.” Yugi, as soon as Natsuki’s feet touched the floor, yanked her by her arm, close to him as he messed up her hair. 

 

She squealed and squirmed, trying to get loose. “AAHHH! Yuuuugiiii! Quit!” Natsuki laughed as Yugi kept at it, keeping an arm around her.

 

“Messy, messy, messy. Submit to the fluffy haired society!” He proclaimed with a laugh as she let out another squeal, wide awake now.

 

“Yuuuuugiiii! Hahaha that TICKLES!”

 

Akira grinned before turning his attention back to the gold artifact he had set aside. “You kids really did it.”

 

Yugi paused in his antics before Natsuki pulled away and ducked behind the table. “Yeah, we did last night.” He said, poised as Natsuki tried to make a break for it, managing to catch her in an embrace. “RAH! GOTCHA!”

 

“EEEK!” She squealed before nodding to her father. ‘Yup, all nighter-Yuuuugiii! Lemme go!”

 

“Hmm… I don’t feel like it.” He remarked, resting his chin atop her head as she rolled her eyes.

 

Akira looked at it, reading the etching before looking to his children, just watching them for a moment. They seemed fine.

 

For the most part. They had rings under their eyes from lack of sleep and something told him it wasn’t just any “all nighter” of playing with the artifact.

 

“Did your grandfather tell you what it said?”

 

“NO!” They both responded.

 

“Well…” Akira sighed as he passed it back to his son. “It says: “Whoever solves my puzzle, shall receive my dark wisdom and power.” You two feeling alright? Stronger? Smarter?”

 

“Just fine.” Yugi grinned while Natsuki, when her father looked at the puzzle gave him a wary look. That was not what she had seen the night before but decided to keep it to herself.

 

“Yeah. We’re just tired.”

 

He still put his hands on their heads anyway, shaking his head as he pulled back. “Well, you seem alright.”

 

“Yeah, we’re great. I even made some friends.” Yugi beamed before he sat back down, looking at the puzzle as he moved it around in his hand. “They’re really nice.”

 

Akira grinned. “Friends, eh?” He looked to his father and daughter. “A girlfriend by any chance?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Pfft that’ll be the day.”

 

“GRANDPA! NATSUKI!”

 

The three laughed as Yugi turned red. “S-Shush!”

 

“Sadly, I don’t think we’re getting any nieces or nephews from him and Anzu any time soon.” Natsuki sighed dramatically. “Pity.”

 

“Oh, he still likes little Anzu? I haven’t seen her in almost a year!” Akira remarked as he got a cup of tea for himself.

 

“Oh, she’s not little anymore. She’s grown into a fine young woman.”

 

Natsuki smirked and took her chance to elbow her brother. “And Yugi LOOOOVES her!”

 

“NATSUKI!!!”


End file.
